


Caught

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Planned Parenthood [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, The Kids are all grown up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda, Skye, and Jemma are out of town with the rest of the puppy pile. What could go wrong here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is super short, but it needed to be written. I don't know when I am going to add another entry into the girls life here, I am rather burnt out of them I think, so I am probably going to step away from this for a while, but I am sure something will strike me at some point and I will add it where appropriate.

Blair was sixteen when she went on her first run with Steve.

She kept pace with him.

She met Carol Danvers that year, at the recruiter table for the U.S. Air Force Academy that was set up at school.

When she was seventeen, she brought home the papers for Jemma to sign that allowed her to do weekend drills and go to basic training over the summer for the Air Force. When she packed her duffle bag (Melinda’s duffle bag actually) Persephone had given her a tight hug and made her promise she wouldn’t die or something else stupid.

Blair went to basic training over the summer between her junior and senior year of High School.

And Persephone started working as a volunteer at the hospital in the city that was taking care of soldiers as they got home from the war.

That’s where Persephone met Sam Wilson.

They finished their senior years with Blair running drills one weekend a month and Persephone spending all her free time at the hospital with Sam, listening to the soldiers talk about whatever they felt needed to be talked about.

The first two weeks of summer after they graduated, Tony insisted the puppy pile take a vacation together, and only the puppy pile.

Which is how Persephone and Blair ended up having the whole floor to themselves for two weeks, with the occasional check in from Bruce, Tori, Esmey, Betty, Antoine, or Leo. And those check-ins were few and far between.

They agreed to keep it a secret that the other invited someone over as long as the same would be held, so Persephone was curled up on her bed with Sam, and Blair with Carol.

Blair and Carol had turned the music up to drown out Persephone’s lack of volume control, while they got a little more personal with each other, so they completely missed Tori calling for them form the living room. And Tori knocking on the bed room door. And Tori giving them at least four more chances to not be caught with Carol’s face between Blair’s legs. Which was followed by Tori catching Persephone ridding Sam, because she had taken her hearing aids out.

And now the four of them, two eighteen year olds, a twenty-two year old (Sam), and a twenty-one year old (Carol) sat on the couch to face the wrath of Victoria Hand. Which was surprisingly less apocalyptic than one would expect.

“Really?” Tori started, both speaking and signing, even though Persephone had put her hearing aids back in. “You have put me in an awful position! I am supposed to be the fun aunt here girls, not the aunt who walks in on you _both_ having sex while your parents are out of town!”

Blair smirked before challenging her Aunt Tori. “You know, Aunt Tori, we are adults now. Seph is going to Gallaudet in the fall to start her med degree, I am going to the Air Force Academy for aerospace engineering. You really don’t have to do anything about this.”

Tori sighed. “Your mothers are going to kill me. You had sex in their home on my watch.”

“Mrs. Hand, not trying to overstep my place here, but you could simply not tell them.” Carol suggested, and Blair relayed the message to Persephone who nodded vigorously.

“You end up pregnant, this is not coming back on me.” Tori responded before turning around and leaving.

Sam grinned and pulled out the crushed box of condoms from his back pocket. _Not an issue!_ He signed before grabbing Persephone’s hand and pulling her back toward her bedroom.


End file.
